The Returned (Earth-17465)
"Chapter One: The Returned" '''is the premiere episode of "Imaginary Forces" 'as well as the first episode of the entire series. It was written by Aaron Hawke and directed by The Duffer Brothers and premiered on July 5, 2016 on Netflix. All episodes premiered on July 5, 2016. Synopsis When four people semmingly return from the dead, A local Deputy Sheriff belives it's too good to be true and decides to investigate much to the dismay of the towns people who believe that this is a miracle. Plot On November 18th, 1983 a man in a lab coat is seen running down a corridor before pulling out a walkie talkie. The man screams down the walkie talkie telling his officials to shut down the bulilding as they have a "Code: Purple". The camera switches to the people the man in the lab coat is talking to. An old man turns and tells a few other men to suit up. These men then put hazmat suits on and all pick up rifles before entering an elevator and riding it down 4 floors. The power is the shut off but using flashlights the men are able to find their way to a laboratory where they find the man in the lab coat dead and a giant whole in the wall aswell as four broken vats leaking an ooze like substance. David Epping a newly promoted Sheriff's Deputy is awoken by his alarm clock and rushes to get ready before leaving his bungalow like home. Simultaneously four kids meet up for school on their bikes all talking about how they can't wait to start their Dungeons and Dragons campaign for the upcoming winter break. Epping arrives at the Artwick Police Station late and is condemed by his superior Sheriff Scott Grimes. Epping ask's for the afternoon off as the local high school is having an in memoriam event for the members of the town who lost their lives the year prior in a traffic accident. The Boys (Will, Benny, Jake and Kyle) have a run in with bullies after it is revealed each of them had a relative that died that day. Epping, Jeffords and Kenny (two Deputy Sheriff's) are investigating a crashed car in a nearby lake when all three of them are knocked down by a powerful force. When Jeffords stands up he sees a group of men in hazmat suits who are measuring what seems like radiation. Kenny and Epping stand and attempt to section of the area but are knocked back down by the men who are revealed to be APEN agents. This aggravates Jeffords who withdraws his gun as does Epping and Kenny but so do the APEN agents. Sherrif Grimes arrives and tries to defuse the situation to no avail, thats when Agent George Cooper arrives and does so. The four officers go back in their cars and Agent Cooper tells the agents that they are not to intervene with the towns folk but instead to keep their visit as short as possible. Sheriff Grimes lays into the 3 officers for disobeying direct orders. 'More to be added' Cast *Dan Stevens as David Epping *Finn Wolfhard as William "Will" Price *Gaten Matazarro as Benjamin "Benny" Morris *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob "Jake" Dunning *Noah Schnapp as Kyle Evans *Kyle MacLachlan as Agent George Cooper *Ewan McGregor as Dr. John Cooper *Toby Kebbell as Dr. Jeff Moreau *Andrew Lincoln as Scott Grimes *Steven Ogg as Jason Kenny *Nina Dobrev as Kathrine "Katie" Price *Sarah Gadon as Lana Evans *Brandon T. Jackson as Marcus Dunning *Lia Michele as Olivia Morris *Jon Bernthal as Ray Jeffords *Mark Steger as The Monster/Monsters *Tom Holland as Martin "Marty" Epping *Jason Bateman as Michael Price *Portia de Rossi as Elizabeth Evans *Paula Patton as Jane Dunning *Élodie Yung as Michelle Price Music 'More to be added' Cultural Refrences/Trivia 'More to be added''' Category:Imaginary Forces (TV Series) Category:Created by Red Average Category:Television Shows